Unchained Melody
by Luxor Nautalis
Summary: She couldn't remember her name…She couldn't remember anything, actually. One thing she was sure of, though, when she opened her eyes, was that the stranger crouched in front of her was an angel. 50 Claire/Alice based sentences.


**Disclaimer;** I do not own Resident Evil, their characters, their plot, theme or names, and I do not claim ownership to them. However, I DO claim ownership to my writing, so please don't steal =)

**Authors Notes; **Omg, I wanted to do SO MUCH MORE than 50, but I figured I should stick to the 50 words 50 phrases rule. Considering that I broke the 'one sentence' part, I figured I should stick to the 50 words part. They're in no specific order...I just wrote as muse came to me ;D

I have to say that this was one of the funnest things I've written. It was quite a challenge, but I was surprised by how easily inspiration struck. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Rating;** T

**Pair; **Alice x Claire

* * *

><p><strong>01. Beautiful<strong>  
>She couldn't remember her name…She couldn't remember <em>anything<em>, actually. One thing she was sure of, though, when she opened her eyes, was that the stranger crouched in front of her was an _angel_.

**02. Rejected**  
>"We have to move on..." The feeling of Claire's hand on her arm was enough to pull her attention from the rubble looming above them and, as she yanked it away, she couldn't help but feel a stab of regret at the lack of its warmth, and the rejection reflected in Claire's eyes.<p>

**03. Cry**  
>The first time she ever saw Alice cry was the last, but Claire held her nonetheless; feeling the other woman's body pressed tightly against her own, as Alice clung to her desperately, had a greater effect on Claire than she could have ever expected.<p>

**04. Blood**  
>The sight of blood had never made Claire sick, but as she doubled over in the sands and spewed forth the meager contents of her stomach, she was intensely aware of the feeling of a cool, comforting hand on her back while the other held her hair out of her face.<p>

**05. Cold**  
>The fire did nothing to sooth the cold of the desert night from Alice's bones…The body sitting so close to her own, however, was another story.<p>

**06. Static**  
>Even though it was marred by the static of the walkie, the sound of Claire's voice still sent a flutter into the pit of Alice's stomach.<p>

**07. Sound**  
>Alice had long gotten used to hearing everything much more intimately, whether it be a conversation across the 'camp', or the grunting of an undead long before they got close enough to cause any real harm, but the sound of Claire's pulse lifting whenever they made any sort of contact she had yet to get used to.<p>

**08. Death**  
>The pain she felt as the axe-hammer slam into her body was nothing compared to the fear she felt when she thought of what would happen to Claire once she was dead.<p>

**09. Salt**  
>As she made her way to the beach, she only had eyes for the commandeered Umbrella helicopter perched on the sands, but she dimly realized that the salt from the breeze wafting off the ocean tasted nothing like the sweat on Claire's body.<p>

**10. Memories**  
>The first thing Claire remembered wasn't about the silent brunette that kept her company, but she knew even without her memories that she loved her.<p>

**11. Twilight**  
>It was stupid, and they both knew it, but that still didn't change the fact that they sat, snuggled close to the fire in one another's arms, heatedly debating who was better for Bella; Edward or Jacob.<p>

**12. Fear**  
>She was sure of one thing; After everything she had witnessed in her life - lickers, people being mutilated beyond recognition, the sight of a bullet hole in the head of someone she had arrived too late to save even as she held the smoking gun in her own hand - Nothing, absolutely nothing terrified her more than the unbidden image of Claire being eaten alive right before her eyes.<p>

**13. Decision**  
>It wasn't something she had consciously decided, nor was it something she thought about, but, if it came down to it, Alice knew without a lingering doubt or second's pause that she would sacrifice herself for Claire in an instant.<p>

**14. Eyes**  
>She saw the way they looked at her, but she had long ago stopped caring; The only thing that mattered was Alice's hand wrapped so snugly in her own, as if her hand was made to fit Alice's and absolutely no one else.<p>

**15. Alone**  
>"You don't have to be alone anymore," she whispered, her face barely inches from the blond's. Alice only smiled, whispering a soft 'I know' just before their lips brushed together and they sunk to the sands.<p>

**16. Cap**  
>If she had a gun, Claire was sure she would have put a cap in Luther's ass just for the way he looked at Alice...and she was sure the brunette wouldn't have said a damn thing.<p>

**17. Jokes**  
>It would take more than a few days and a lame joke for Alice to fall back into the habit of something she had long forgotten how to do, but Claire could tell when she was close; her lips would twitch in the slightest, and her blue eyes would sparkle.<p>

**18. Imagination**  
>She would swear on her life that she had felt Alice's eyes on her, but the second she turned her own toward the blond, all Alice was looking at was the sand beneath her feet.<p>

**19. Death**  
>She tried to tell herself that she shouldn't be doing this, but it came down to simple facts; tomorrow, they could both be dead, and the feeling of Alice's lips on her body was the only thing that made her forget it.<p>

**20. Breathe**  
>Sometimes, she had to remind herself to breathe…the sad part was, all it took for her to stop breathing in the first place was for Claire to look at her.<p>

**21. Feelings**  
>They didn't speak of it, and they didn't need to. Both knew they were dead without the other, and it had nothing to do with the possibility of being eaten alive and everything to do with not having each other.<p>

**22. Doom**  
>They were staring death in the face, but, as the swarm drew closer, the feeling of a petite hand slipping into her own was enough to make Alice feel like death wasn't so bad...as long as she was dying in Claire's arms.<p>

**23. Chatter**  
>Neither knew when it had become so completely easy, but as the heat from the desert day flooded through the open windows, they would drive and talk for hours, Kmart chatting along animatedly in the back seat, and both seemed to forget the barren wasteland outside, and the undead army that clamored for their flesh.<p>

**24. Burn**  
>The rope cut into her wrists, but even that small amount of pain was nothing compared to what she felt when she thought that she would never remember the brunette that had become her only companion, or the reason she felt the way she did when those blue eyes looked at her.<p>

**25. Threat**  
>Claire was certain, in the whole of her drastically diminished lifespan she would never again witness the sight she beheld now, but, all she could think about as the fire and ash rained down on the woman was that she was dangerous and she had to go.<p>

**26. Melody**  
>When Claire asked her to sing, Alice had absolutely no idea why she chose 'Unchained Melody', but the smile that stretched across the redhead's face combined with the heated look in her eyes when she finished made it all worth it.<p>

**27. Hand**  
>The feeling of a soft hand on the small of her back and the warmth of a body so close to her own was the only comfort Claire needed as she stared at her supposed brother, and he stared back.<p>

**28. Freedom**  
>It was odd how it took Claire's agony filled scream for her to realize that she had something to fight for; It was just as surprising that, in that moment, realizing that she was in love with the younger woman was just the push she needed to fry the satellite chip and free her from Umbrella's will for good.<p>

**29. Human**  
>One thing she would never admit to Claire or anyone else was that, thought she was happy to be human, it made her feel unworthy and less than perfect, and all she wanted was to be perfect for the redhead.<p>

**30. Hope**  
>It was strange what the contents of a little leather-bound red book could do to people; It was even more strange that it was the woman who brought it, not the book itself, that gave Claire greater hope.<p>

**31. Guilt**  
>The first thought in Alice's mind as the face-less figure lunged at her, knife in hand, was self-preservation. The first thought in her mind when she flipped the figure over, and got a look at her face, was <em>'this is my fault...'<em>

**32. Forgiveness**  
>Claire had long ago forgiven Alice for leaving them in Nevada, but Alice was far from forgiving herself. However, the feel of Claire's hand in her own and the look in the younger woman's eyes helped and she was getting a little closer every day.<p>

**33. Failure**  
>The piercing feel of the needle in her neck didn't sting nearly as much as the realization that she had failed, nor did it sting as much as the thought, as she watched the helicopter get ever-closer to the hillside, that she would never again look into those green eyes or thread her fingers through that red hair.<p>

**34. Attraction**  
>Claire was far from prepared for the intense attraction she felt toward the blond, nor was she prepared for the complete and utter elation that shot through her when she first realized that the attraction was reciprocated.<p>

**35. Animal**  
>She was more animal than human, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she stayed in the aircraft graveyard not because it was the smart thing to do, but because she was waiting for something.<p>

**36. Secrets**  
>All Claire did while Alice spilled the beans about everything, including her involvement with Umbrella, the extent of her powers, and her twisted history with Carlos, was hold her hand and occasionally squeeze it in reassurance, but it was enough.<p>

**37. Titanic**  
>It was way cliché and so totally ridiculous but, as the two women looked at the handprint standing out against the fog coating the Hummer's back hatch window, all either of them could do was think of the Titanic, and grin like fools.<p>

**38. Savior**  
>All thoughts of her own safety fled her mind as she watched the executioner draw closer to the fallen form of her lover, looming ominously; She reacted on instinct, reaching for the pistol at her side and firing directly at the monster, and she had just enough time to feel a stab of pride that her ploy had worked before a dull 'click' reached her ears, and an axe-hammer swung toward her.<p>

**39. Things**  
>It was the little things Alice began to love about Claire, like the way she brushed hair from her face, her laugh, or the way she went out of her way to make sure everyone was as safe and as comfortable as they could be. It was these little things that made it so completely hard to even think about leaving, let alone do it.<p>

**40. Name**  
>"Your name...its Alice, right?" She fought against elation when she heard Claire say her name, and instead opted for a more...neutral approach. "She speaks..."<p>

**41. Dreams**  
>It seemed odd to Alice that she was the one that now held Claire through her nightmares when, during their time in the desert, it had been Claire that held her.<p>

**42. Motionless**  
>"I remember..." It was as if the world stopped spinning with just those words, and the heated look in Claire's eyes when they locked onto Alice's silently told her exactly what she had remembered.<p>

**43. Dogs**  
>The only thing she could think about as she watched the scene enfold before her wasn't the undead Dobermans bearing their jowls at her, but Claire withering in pain on the perfectly white floor. Well, that and making Wesker pay for causing her that pain.<p>

**44. Speed**  
>The comforting feeling of Claire's hand on her arm as they watched Carlos speed to his death didn't take the pain away, but it did make it easier to bear.<p>

**45. Liftoff**  
>There were too many things buzzing around in her head at once, and she couldn't form proper words. Instead, she opted for a silent salute, hoping beyond all hope that the look in her eyes was enough to convey just how much she loved Claire, and just how much she would miss her.<p>

**46. Bullet**  
>She was unprepared for the wave of jealousy that flooded her mind and clouded her vision at the tone of the man's voice as he said Claire's name, and she had to almost physically keep herself from reaching for the Smith and Wesson at her side to put a bullet between his eyes.<p>

**47. Shower**  
>"Well, looks like you got that shower you wanted," Claire said with a mischievous smile, making Alice have to resist the urge to maul her. She did, however, settle for a heated kiss and, even though it was far from enough, it was all she was going to get at the moment.<p>

**48. Decision**  
>She didn't know why she attacked the other woman...she only knew that her animalistic mind was telling her she wanted to be close to her, and attacking her seemed like the logical decision.<p>

**49. Paranoia**  
>She was unprepared for the paranoia that grew in her when the knife wound in her arm healed in barely a week when it should have taken months...and it was the one and only thing Claire's soothing touch and reassurances couldn't take away, and it wasn't for lack of trying.<p>

**50. Surprise**  
>When Alice and Claire finally decide to reveal the nature of their relationship to Carlos, Kmart, Mikey and LJ, neither could help the surprise on their faces when all four busted out laughing, nor could they help the disbelief that their friends honestly couldn't believe they thought they hadn't figured it out already.<p>

**Parting words;** Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review and let me know what you think. ;D


End file.
